Ayagozen Mugen
Ayagozen Mugen Ayagozen Mugen (Mugen Ayagozen/綾御前 無限/あやごぜん むげん) is an Utauloid created and voiced by xXDiamondInRoughXx (Deviantart, YouTube). Her first design was made on Rinmaru.com, later she was edited, and at last her temporary official drawing was made by ErinMikuhttp://shicaraongaku.wikia.com/wiki/User:ErinMiku. She´s not like the regular electronic-designed Utauloids, her clothing is pretty traditional, though is hinting towards the outfit of a magical girl. The concept of her backstory was that she has lived since the beginning of earth. She is the infinity, while her older brother (Zuttodono Gozen) was the Past and her younger sister (Miraigozen Mugen) is the Future. Aya was released on 16-12-2016, with the song Reincarnation. Project ´Aya´s Journal´ ''Aya´s Journal ''is an unfinished project. This project is made with covers. It tells the story of Aya and how she meets her sister and finds out about her brother´s death. If it gets published on YouTube, there will be a dairy-like story in the description. The reason of it being unpublished is because there are still various songs missing and I need digital drawings for the videos. Akatsuki Arrival (Last Note) This song is already finished. It is sung by Aya and Zutto, together they tell the story of their fight. The fight took place to deside who got the infinite living. After Zutto wounded Aya's eye, he ran away and so lost the fight, as soon as Aya would meet her sister, he would die. Though after her brother ran away, Aya fainted. Donut Hole This song is not finished due to problems with the UST. This is sung by Aya only. Here she explains how she's unable to remember someone who seemed to have meant a lot to her. The feeling of a piece in her life missing is unbearable. Promise This song is not yet made because the voicebank from Mirai is not yet made. This is sung by Aya and Mirai, and tells the story of how Aya meets Mirai. Lie This is going to be the last chapter of Aya's project. It's sung by Aya and Zutto, telling the story of the argue they had before the fight. They got mad at each other and have held a big hatred before the fight even started, Aya now still feels sorry for never apologising. Mirai This is going to be sung by Mirai and Aya, and is the epilogue of Aya's Journal. Weapons Most of Aya's friends don't know this, but she has an enormous arsenal. It's mostly blades, but Aya is also able to handle a gun pretty well. Weapons that are already decided to be in her arsenal are: A scythe (which is also her character item) A katana (Japanese sword) Multiple daggers A combat knife Two spears An aikuchi (curved knife) Shuriken (ninja stars) And many, many more. (Note: Aya is also able to use almost all everyday objects, such as kitchenware, but also easy-to-lift chairs and lamps. The ability for such fighting was self-taught, as preparation for the fight.) Custard Cake Custard cake simply became a part of Aya's life. It doesn't have a reason, or a background story; it just happens to be that way. If she sees you holding or eating cake, she'll not act like her calm self and will immediately ask you if she can have some as well. On the other hand, when she sees you holding or eating specifically custard cake, she'll drop everything she's doing and will throw away the weapon she's holding to then run towards you and possibly steal it. The weapon is then most likely to always nearly, not yet, hit Shicara Ongaku, causing a small piece of Shicara Ongakuhttp://shicaraongaku.wikia.com/wiki/Shicara_Ongaku_Wiki's massive hair to fall off. Poor Shicara-Chan... Biography Name: Ayagozen Mugen Name meaning: Lady Aya Infinite Nickname: Aya Program: UTAU Gender: Female Age: Unknown, lived since the beginning of earth Birthday: Unknown Release date: 16/12/2016 (with the song Reincarnation) Character code: ∞ (only the infinity sign) (on her left shoulder) Language: Japanese (soon maybe English too) Height: 165cm Weight: Secret (...baka ⇀﹏↼) Haircolour: Whitish blonde (albino) Eyecolour: Right eye is red (albino), left eye is white (blinded) with a scar through it Character Item: A scythe Favourite food: Custard Cake Personality: Seems cold and ´Dandere´, but she´s really a kind, warmhearted person Is afraid of: Mirai becoming the past and so dying one day Friends: Shicara Ongaku, Yoru Yuki, Shadow Siblings: Zutto (brother) and Mirai (sister) Voiced by: xXDiamondInRoughXx (The Netherlands) Designed by: xXDiamondInRoughXx A lot of this page was copied from MY OWN WIKI. I'm still new to Wikia, so didn't know how to add this to a specific Wiki. This was not copied from anyone else.